


Not So Secret

by Kye_Kreole



Series: Olivarry Week 2018 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 5: Fake NOT Dating/Married, M/M, Olivarry Week 2018, Team Arrow is also here, they're just not as important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: Barry and Oliver were keeping their relationship a secret from everyone, even their teams and they were doing a pretty good job at doing it.Until one Former Heir to the Demon showed up.





	Not So Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buskids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buskids/gifts).



> Dedicated to my name twin. Love ya girl.

Six months.

That’s how long they were able to keep their relationship a secret.

Six months of stolen kisses after team-ups. Six months of late-night dates and late-night trysts. Six months of phone calls in different rooms. Six months of curious glances from teammates and vague answers to their questions.

Six months of pure secret bliss. Just the two of them because the more people know, the more likely their enemies knew and could hurt them to get to the other.

Oliver and Barry had maintained their secret for six whole months, and it was undone by one simple question.

“So, are you married to my husband as well?”

Everyone’s heads snapped up to look at where Barry stood by Oliver’s collection of arrows, mouth agape as he stared at Nyssa.

Nyssa al Ghul, the former Heir to the Demon, master assassin, had uncovered their secret in less than a day and had basically announced it to Team Arrow without hesitation.

Barry shook his head slowly and said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Nyssa laughed and Oliver took a step off the computer platform.

“I’m talking about you and Oliver, Bartholomew,” Nyssa chided. She crossed her arms and looked pointedly at him.

Oliver stepped down and crossed to them.

“Nyssa,” he hissed. “This has nothing to do with the mission.”

“I know,” she retorted. “I just thought since we’re stuck here waiting for your computers to run their simulations, I would get to know the man who is-”

“Enough,” Oliver ordered, voice filled with quiet anger.

They stared at each other, seeming to be arguing with only their faces. Everyone in the bunker stared at the trio. Barry’s gaze jumped between the two, wanting to jump in but not sure if he would be hurt doing so.

Finally, Nyssa sighed and turned away.

“Very well, husband. I will not speak on it at this moment.” She turned at looked at Barry. “My apologies, Bartholomew. I did not intend to offend or cause you discomfort.”

There was an edge to her voice that suggested the last sentence wasn’t true.

“Felicity,” Oliver called, not looking away from Nyssa, “have we found the meta?”

“Uh…” the hacker turned and looked back at her computer and saw that they had in fact located the meta Nyssa was after. “Yeah, he’s on Upton and 74th.”

“Fall out,” Oliver called and all the vigilantes grabbed their gear and filed out of the bunker.

* * *

 The meta was captured and packed into the back of Nyssa’s car with dampener cuffs on and a nasty headache waiting for him once he woke up.

Barry and Oliver were seeing her off, making sure the meta didn’t cause any more trouble before they left.

Nyssa came up to them carrying something that glinted in the dim street lights.

“I do apologize for my earlier… abrasiveness,” she said. “I did not realize it was meant to be a secret.”

Barry looked down at his shoes blushing and Oliver sighed.

“I’m sorry for my aggressiveness,” Oliver responded. “We just want to protect each other and our teams from our enemies.”

“I understand,” Nyssa said. She held up the object in her hands; a sheathed dagger.

“This is a _horchis_ dagger. In the League of Assassins, it symbolizes the cutting of marital bonds.”

She offered the dagger to Oliver and said, “I hereby annul our marriage.”

Both men chuckled and Oliver took the dagger from her.

“Thank you,” he said and tilted his head in a slight bow.

Nyssa returned the gesture and turned back to her car.

“Nyssa, wait,” Barry called.

She turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“How did you figure it out?” Barry questioned. “Our teams hadn’t after six months.”

She smiled softly.

“I saw both of you look at each other,” she answered simply. “Sara and I used to look at each other that way.”

She opened the driver’s door and got in. The car pulled away and raced out of Star City.

Barry looked at Oliver. Oliver tucked the dagger into his jacket and pulled Barry into his arms.

“So,” Barry said and wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck, “I hear you just got divorced.”

“I did,” Oliver chuckled. He tilted his head and moved closer to Barry’s face.

“Well, I don’t know if you heard,” Barry said, tilting his head back to give Oliver easier access to his neck, “but I’ve kind of got a thing for you.”

“Oh really?” Oliver whispered against his neck. He gave it a gentle kiss then scraped his teeth along his jawline. Barry shivered at the touch.

“Mhm,” he mumbled. He wanted to continue that enticing train of thought but remembered something important they needed to discuss. “What are we gonna tell our teams?”

Oliver kissed behind his ear before he pulled away to look him in the eyes.

“Nothing, until we’re ready,” he said, “and they won’t get any details until we both agree it’s okay to tell them.”

“Okay,” Barry said before he leaned in and kissed Oliver.

They stood there in the middle of the road, clearly in no hurry as they held each other and kissed. Soon enough their kiss became heated and their grips on each other became tighter along with the pressure in their pants.

“Wanna continue this at home?” Oliver breathed into Barry’s ear and started sucking a bruise behind it.

“God, yes,” Barry moaned. He grabbed Oliver around his waist and ran them to their Star City apartment, gold lightning surrounding them the whole way.

Their teams had been in the dark for six months. What was another day?


End file.
